The Rider Identity
by TheNotedMusician
Summary: BourneIdentitybook x AR crossover. Cain is for Carlos, and Delta is for Cain. Webb is for Delta, and Rider is for Webb. A man's bullet-riden body was fished out of the Mediterranean Sea. His memory is a blank. His name is said to be Jason Bourne.


A/N- This is my first ever Alex Rider or Bourne Identity fic! Also, since I'm really not much of a writer, _and_ it's only my second story ever, _please_ try to be somewhat nice and give _constructive_ criticism. : ) Anyways, this is an idea I've wanted to try out since I first saw the movie, then read the book of the BI. You don't really need to have read either, since it'll be explained, but since Alex (or Jason until he finds out about "Webb") has lost his memory, it should be pretty confusing in the beginning (for everyone). Anyways, good reading, everyone!

Disclaimer: I am--proudly--a female. Therefore, my name is hopefully not Anthony Horowitz, or Robert Ludlum. I don't own any of their works but a beaten-up copy of Stormbreaker and Snakehead (the library owns the rest). Also, you might recognise that the news articles are not mine either, but are the informative and well-written preface of The Bourne Identity. So, if either of them are reading this, _please don't sue!!_

* * *

_The New York Times_

_Friday, July 11, 1975_

_FRONT PAGE_

**DIPLOMATS SAID TO BE LINKED **

**WITH FUGITIVE TERRORIST**

**KNOWN AS CARLOS  
**

PARIS, July 10--France expelled three high-ranking Cuban diplomats today in connection with the worldwide search for a man called Carlos, who is believed to be an important link to an international terrorist network.

The suspect, whose real name is thought to be Ilich Ramirez Sanchez, is being sought in the killing of two French counterintelligence agents and a Lebanese informer at a Latin Quarter apartment on June 27.

The three killings have led the police here and in Britain to what they feel is the trail of a major network of international terrorist agents. In the search for Carlos after the killings, French and British policemen discovered large arms caches that linked Carlos to major terrorism in West Germany and led them to suspect a connection between many terrorist acts throughout Europe.

_Reported Seen In London_

Since then Carlos has been reported seen in London and in Beirut, Lebanon...

_Associated Press_

_Monday, July 7, 1975_

_syndicated dispatch_

**A DRAGNET FOR ASSASSIN**

LONDON (AP)--Guns and girls, grenades and good suits, a fat billfold, airline tickets to romantic places and nice apartments in a half dozen world capitals. This is the portrait emerging of a jet age assassin being sought in an international manhunt.

The hunt began when the man answered his doorbell in Paris and shot dead two French intelligence agents and a Lebanese informer. It has put four women into custody in two capitals, accused of offenses in his wake. The assassin himself has vanished--perhaps in Lebanon, the French police believe.

In the past few days in London, those acquainted with him have described him to reporters as good looking, courteous, well educated, wealthy, and fashionably dressed.

But his associates are men and women who have been called the most dangerous in the world. He is said to be linked with the Japanese Red Army, the Organization for the Armed Arab Struggle, the West German Baader-Meinhof gang, the Quebec Liberation Front, the Turkish Popular Liberation Front, separatists in France and Spain, and the Provisional wing of the Irish Republican Army.

When the assassin traveled--to Paris, to the Hague, to West Berlin--bombs went off, guns cracked and there were kidnappings.

A breakthrough occurred in Paris when a Lebanese terrorist broke under questioning and led two intelligence agents to the assassin's door in Paris on June 27. He shot all three to death and escaped. Police found his guns and notebooks containing "death lists" of prominent people.

Yesterday the London Observer said police were hunting for the son of a Venezuelan Communist lawyer for questioning in the triple slaying. Scotland Yard said, "We are not denying the report," but added there was no charge against him and he was wanted only for questioning.

The Observer identified the hunted man as Ilich Ramirez Sanchez, of Caracas. It said his name was on one of the four passports found by French police when they raided the Paris apartment where the slayings took place.

The newspaper said Ilich was named after Vladimir Ilych Lenin, founder of the Soviet state, and was educated in Moscow and speaks fluent Russian.

In Caracas, a spokesman for the Venezuelan Communist Party said Ilich is the son of a 70-year-old Marxist lawyer living 450 miles west of Caracas, but "neither father nor son belong to our party."

He told reporters he did not know where Ilich was now.

* * *


End file.
